Mecheon
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: A ruined Earth now ruled by a race of aliens that pilot giant mechs one boy and one mecha will begin their stand against the menace to save both of their races from destruction. Both man and machine will become one.
1. Chapter 1

Mecheon Previews

#1 Wake Up Call

Down in Sanctuary there was no sun or trees, only metal and machines to keep everyone alive. This was what the new Earth was like, nothing but seclusion from what use to be their home. It wasn't all bad though, there was plenty of food to go around and they did have nice little shops to buy new clothes at, but even with all that it still didn't fill the void. They might have been able to live forever, but what's the point if they couldn't live a normal life?

His clock read eight thirty in the morning, but his mind just kept telling him to sleep. After what his friend Azura had done to him the previous day he needed the rest. Although that didn't seem to be the case as his eyes began to open as he heard her calling his name.

"Malik, Malik wake up sleepy head." He heard.

He didn't want to get up so instead he simply ignored her and turned onto his side so he was facing the wall. He wasn't afraid to admit it, he was lazy at times. He was only nineteen and ever since he was fifteen he had always been working hard to make his own living in the shelter of Sanctuary.

"Alright but you made me do this…"

That wasn't a good sign. As soon as he turned around to see his red headed friend his body was doused with freezing water. Typical Azura, even when he wanted to rest and relax she had to be hard on him. How did they ever become friends?

"Ahh Azura really?! Couldn't you have woken me up like a normal human being?" he asked as he rang out his shirt.

"Oh would you have rather me use this?" she replied as she raised her mechanical fist.

Oi, if there was one thing he didn't want it was that fist against his skull.

"Alright fine, what did you want?" he asked as he rolled out of bed.

"You don't remember? You promised that today we would spar together. It's been almost a month so please could you do it for me?"

This was how it always went down. She would ask him to do something for or with her and if he said no she would resort to the puppy dog eyes then to blunt force and not with her human hand either. If he was honest he didn't feel like it but since he didn't feel like having his skull cracked open he really had no choice.

"Alright fine, but please for the love of god go easy with that arm of yours." He pleaded as he grabbed his jacket and half gloves.

"Righto now let's go before anyone else arrives!"

She didn't waste any time. As soon as he slipped his shoes on she grabbed his wrist and pulled him straight out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Caught

Preview # 2

Caught

There was no way she was going out there with him and risk getting her ass caught by those things. Although she would stick by the entrance and ensure that he was safe. All he needed was some scrap metal to make his own armor, but abandoned bots were pretty rare to come across and with the sun directly overhead he was a sitting duck. He had his trusty rocket launcher though so he was all good. As he walked through the ruined city he remembered back when he was in high school that these cities use to be so full of life but now all that remains were the ruins of a once great city. Still some of the neon signs still stood.

"Azura I'm going deeper in. Alert me if you see anything strange." He told her over the walkie talkie.

"No, no, you come back here right now. If you go too far deep you'll get caught."

Just when he was about to reply he felt the earth shake beneath his feet. One was coming so instead of standing out there like an idiot he instead hid inside one of the more intact buildings near him.

"Whoa, are you seeing this?" he asked her as he watched the giant mecha walk by.

The thing must have been as tall as a sky scrapper, it kind of made him wonder how the Mecheon managed to pilot something that huge. Its red finish shined in the sun light as he stuck his head out to watch it.

"Get back right now! Do you want to become their pet?!" she whispered loudly.

"Shh, I hear something."

It seemed that these Mecheons had built themselves their own little coliseum. Interesting, he wondered exactly what it was being used for. Ah his curiosity could not be satisfied until he saw what exactly was going on beyond those borders. He waited until the mecha moved past before he began ducking and rolling behind cars and pieces of debris while at the same time aiming for the large stone structure. Before he crossed the street his eyes scanned both ways just to make sure no more were coming before he took one more duck roll across the street.

"Alright let's have a little peak."

From the outside he could hear loud cheers and booing, but what was it all over he wondered. Luckily it seemed that their little arena had a few holes in it so it was pretty simple to look through and see. Mecheons were everywhere and one such sat at the very top as he watched what looked like a fight to the death. It wasn't until he squinted his eyes though that he noticed that it wasn't Mecheons fighting but instead humans.

"What in the hell…"

Both wielded whatever weapons they were given by their masters before they would begin hacking and slashing at each other. Blood soaked the dirt floor as they were forced into life or death combat between each other, but it seemed they didn't care. Had their will to live been broken and all they craved was death or had they been forced into such combat.

"I-I'm heading back." He said to her as he backed away from the wall.

But just when he was about to leave the ground shook once more as he turned around to see what he feared he would encounter.

"What are you doing here little man?"

He didn't waste any time when he saw that large mechanical hand coming towards him. Just as he duck rolled between his legs he grabbed his rocket launcher and loaded in one shot while his large friend turned around.

"Eat this sucka!"

As soon as he fired that shot it impacted the chest of the beast. It seemed to be a direct hit at first, but as soon as the smoke cleared those red eyes were still glowing and he seemed more pissed than dead. Screw it, he was just going to have to run for it. As the Mecheon got back up he took the chance to get a head start. He needed to find a manhole and fast.


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery

Preview 3

Discovery

Why had he chosen to hide in the sewer system? That's the only question he asked himself as he trailed through the shallow gunk beneath his feet. The stench was so bad that he thought it eyebrows were going to burn away at one point, but no matter what he couldn't stop. If he followed the system he would eventually come across one of the many elevators that would take him back home and thanks to his big friend out there he could communicate with Azura until he returned. So he was stuck in a dark, dank place, his feet were almost sinking into the muck, and the stench was almost unbearable. It would only get worse before it got better.

Well there was some good news, he could feel a breeze coming from directly in front of him which meant he was probably close to the cooling plant. Finally the lord had answered his prayers, or so it seemed. When he arrived at the source of the breeze he saw that it hadn't been the cooling plant but instead a hollowed out section sewer. What confused him more though was how big it was. It was almost the size of a football field. Did their prisoners really crap that much. The more he scanned the area though the more he saw and what he saw he almost jumped at.

"Mecheon…"

But something wasn't right. It wasn't moving and unlike the others the small crevices that were engraved into its exterior wasn't glowing. Had he come across an abandoned one? If so then he had lucked out. Normally only pieces had been found from these great machines, but no he found a while Mecheon.

"Oh yes, thank you god!" he cheered as he reached for his line runner.

He had struck gold. If he could manage to get it in a working condition perhaps he could use to against the others. Maybe he could save their home or maybe he was getting ahead of himself. After all he had no clue how to pilot one of those things. Oh well, for the time being all he could do was inspect it. Once the metal end grabbed the stone wall he began sliding down on his little device.

"Whoa, you're a big guy aren't you?"

No kidding, the mecha had to be the same size than the others if not bigger. From the look of it his entire body would fit inside its hand perfectly, that's how big it was. From the look of it the poor thing had been down there for some time. It looked to be covered in dust and its outer armor seemed to be dented. As soon as he was close enough he disconnected the line and withdrew his rope.

"Alright let's see what you got here." He said as he landed on the leg.

The metal framework seemed very sturdy and strong, even if there were a few rust spots. The main thing he wanted to reach though was the cockpit. If he could figure out how to control this beast then he and Azura might have a chance to live a normal life above ground, but inside his mind he just kept hearing the phrase "Forget about it." The scale was amazing, but lucky for him his gloves weren't only meant to look cool but they also held two powerful magnets in the palms. Once he flipped the tiny switch on his gloves his hands stuck to the machine in an instant.

Although the gloves did come in handy the journey up to the chest area certainly wasn't an easy one. Since there were no steps or ledges he could place his feet on he had to rely solely on his upper body strength and at the height he was at if he fell he would most likely die. Still if there was one thing his mentor use to tell him it was if he had an objective never give up and always to keep pushing himself forward. As he reached the chest area he noticed that it hadn't been closed all the way.

"Oh yes thank you. Now let's see what you've got."

He pushed himself to finish the climb before he reached the opening. It was by luck that it had been opened or else he would have had to return to Sanctuary, get his tools, and return and like hell he was going to do that. There seemed to be a little light coming through the surface so he wasn't in complete darkness, but he could have used a bit more. Once he managed to slip into the chest cavity he imagined seeing switches and levers everywhere, but instead all that sat inside was a metal chair. It was odd, but it was alien technology after all. As he leaned against the wall to catch his breath he felt something touch his back when the machine began to move. The inside of the chest began to light up as he stepped back.

"What's happening?! What did I do?!"

He tried to hang onto the door when he saw the mechanical titan begin to rise to its feet. This couldn't be happening. This thing seemed to have a mind of its own as it pushed through the roof with its head. What was going on? Nobody was in control, this thing was moving on its own. As rubble fell off the surface he tried to hide inside the room only to feel the machine jump from the hole he had been in. Fear, that's all that he felt inside as he tried to hand onto the door. He couldn't reach the switch to turn his magnets on and he only had one hand on the door as he dangled from it.

"Gonna…slip. Azura!"

He couldn't hold on anymore. As soon as his fingers slipped something caught him before he could fall to his death. His heart was about to jump from his chest as he looked around only to find that the Mecheon had saved his life. That's when the unthinkable happened.

"Did you awaken me?"

It could actually talk.


End file.
